Finding Bra
by Raving In The Rain
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Bra cant forgive her dad for leaving Bulma. But when visiting him, things go terribly wrong and she finds herself lost in the big city. Now Vegeta must search for her and maybe even himself. "Finding Nemo" father-daughter fic.
1. Prologue: The Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, none of that jazz. It is all owned by Akira Toriyama. I think we all get this, but just in case…you know. The only characters I own are Cam Wo, Officer Ham, Chop, and the Rat Tail gang.**

**Author's Note: **

**Guten Tag, beautifuls.**

**The story line is based on Disney Pixar's "Finding Nemo". You will find my selection of characters also relating to "Nemo". :D**

**Bulma & Vegeta do split in this fic, but not permanently. I am 100% BulmaXVegeta- all day, everyday.**

**Happy holidays- or as we say it in my country, "Frohe Fest(tage)/Feiertage"! Well, here is one for the holidays. I guess it falls into more of the Christmas category, but whatever you celebrate, I hope you enjoy this as well. For me, personally, I celebrate Yule. I'm Wiccan. Yule is basically Christmas, but Pagan and a far older tradition. I won't quite get into that. Anyways, enjoy. Can a review be my present if it doesn't trouble you? Thank you! **

* * *

><p>I was six. I remember because it was my birthday. Dad wasn't much of a party guy, especially when it was for kids . He wasn't at all the most gregarious person in the world- he still isn't, as a matter of fact. But mom was able to convince him to let me have an actual party that year. And by "convince", I mean she ignored whatever he said as she usually did when they disagreed. All my friends were invited into my house; Pan, Marron, Goten, the whole gang. Mom was the one who set it all up; the balloons, the games, even the to-die-for chocolate cake. I actually had a good time, remembering back to it, with all my friends laughing and hollering.<p>

"It's your turn!" came Marron. Her blonde pigtails bounced with her as she came behind me and tied a blindfold over my eyes. "You gotta get me!"

I tried to follow her chortles as her feet pitter-patted away. Goten and Trunks gave a few shouts, giving me false directions so they wouldn't get caught. I could hear them all cackling and shouting, leaping up on the couches and Pan's mother telling her to be careful. I was blinded with joy, possibly a foolish merriness, but joy nonetheless. As long as no one tried to trip me and I avoided smacking into a wall, all would turn out well. Even if I had fallen on my face, I'm sure we all would have laughed about it later. After tracing the air with my arms outstretched, I suddenly felt a solid warmth beneath my finger tips and heard the whine of someone who'd been captured.

"Aw, you got me." Dende's voice pouted.

"Ha-ha! Now Dende's it!" my brother chuckled, allowing this day to be special to me. Sure, he, Goten, Dende, and Marron were slightly older than me, but they hadn't seemed to mind much. I never thanked them for that little bit of gratification. I'm sure they had plenty of "big-kid" things to be doing. However, they seemed to somewhat enjoy hanging with us younger kids, and not the kind of "enjoy" where you're just smiling obsequiously either.

Yet all my fun, my happiness, and the smile I thought had been permanently etched on my face had vanished. From the moment I untied the blindfold, everything had quickly and secretly become convoluted. My eyes locked on to an area that was much darker than the rest of the house. My sight was glued between two bundles of rainbow balloons, which I'm sure made the hallway look that much more grim. I could see mom and dad arguing again, their grounds stood more firmly than I had ever seen before.

My parents argued a lot, but never quite so maliciously. It was usually heated with insults then and there, but there was something playful and loving about the way they disputed. Like if insults and threats were a dance, their deranged romance would be some kind of erotic ballet. Their bodies entangling eloquently, their passion pounding as the beat, and their fiery words bouncing between the chords of harsh violins. If anything, I'm sure they only loved each other more for it afterwards.

This was different, though. I'd never seen dad speak so balefully, at least not towards mom. Mom was like an adrenaline pumped cat whose tail had been stepped on. Her back arched and she hissed another round of accusations and contempt. I was unable to hear much else besides harsh undertones, which I supposed was a good sign since they weren't quite yelling yet. What surprised me most, however, was the fact that no one else seemed to notice. Chi-Chi was sipping tea with Android 18, my friends were still running ramped, and Goku was engaged in some pleasant conversation with Krillin and Gohan. How could such a storm rage so silently as if the others felt only gentle breezes while I stood in the tornado? In an instant, I felt completely alone. I was the only one who witnessed the horror unfolding, and I knew that stepping in would cause a scene; a dismal end to every one's fun.

So I stood there.

With one big frustrated huff, father turned heel and marched out the door. It slammed powerfully behind him and a slight quake shook through the house. That got everyone's attention, but mom wasn't fazed in the least. She flipped back her hair and stood tall, giving a well-rehearsed laugh and a girlish "oops". Then her eyes met mine. I'm not quite sure what kind of expression I had, though it felt like somewhere between morose surprise and nausea, and her face morphed into her reply. I could see it in her eyes, the worry that I had just seen what happened.

"Hey! Bra! You gonna tie the blindfold or not?" Pan pulled my attention back to a childhood moment I can honestly say I wish had lasted longer. I blinked repeatedly, hoping father would reappear. Yet he did not. Mother pursed her lips like she were thinking of something to say to me, perhaps even thinking about pulling me away from the game for a moment. I gave her the relief of not having to do that and smiled excitedly at Dende. I knotted the blindfold around his head and began running. I didn't know where or why, but I ran. No one really noticed since it was a part of the game, and I was thankful for that, but I sort of wished someone had. I wanted mom, maybe Marron or someone, to notice the pain I felt and ask "what's wrong?".

I ran silently to my room, making sure to hold the tears back until my door was shut nice and tight. My first instinct when crossing the threshold to my room was to keep on running to the window. I almost threw myself through the glass I had been in such a rush. My fingers wrapped around the windowsill while I sucked in a breath of fresh air. I saw daddy slam the trunk of his car which had been loaded with suitcases. It hit me then. This had to have been going on for days, maybe weeks. Father must have been all packed and ready to go on a moment's notice, perhaps testing just how long he could tolerate us all. I knew he didn't like parties, but was he really that mad at me for celebrating my turning six years of age? For wanting to have a little fun?

"Daddy!" I called out the window. "Daddy, we're having cake soon!"

He looked up. I didn't see much of myself in him then; not his eyes, his hair, his vehemence. I didn't see anything in him at all, actually. When he looked up at me, trying so hard to reel him back into the house with my wet eyes, there was almost nothing there. I had nothing to go on, nothing I could solve or even use to pretend that he meant to say "sorry, kiddo". Then he turned right back around and got in the car. As he did, I remember hoping- if only a little bit- that he'd get back out and run into the house to pull me in his arms. But that was asking a bit much. Father wouldn't even do that to Trunks, and weren't sons always supposed to the favorites of fathers?

I heard my nails scraping at the windowsill. I wanted to tell myself that he was only going to pick something up from the store, that maybe he forgot something somewhere, or maybe there was some type of emergency. But all I could think of was someone punching him square in the face- someone who hated him and wouldn't hold back any.

"Bra?" Trunks' voice came through my door, followed by two knocks. "Bra, you in there?"

"Yes." my voice trembled while I quickly pushed away the tears forming in my eyes. Trunks came in slightly, took one good look at me, and twisted his face into one resembling concern.

"What're you doing up here? You left right in the middle of the game and we were all looking for you, birthday girl."

"Oh…I… I don't feel so good."

"You alright? Should I get mom?"

"No."

He seemed put off by the softness of my words and my lack of eye contact. Had I been my usual self, well damn, I wouldn't even be in my room. I would have been loud and talkative, sociable, the complete opposite of my father. Crouching down to my height, he placed a hand on my forehead and then assessed me with his eyes. I guess he knew me better than I thought, because right away he knew something was up. Maybe it had something to do with that saiyan mumbo-jumbo, or maybe he was just a really good brother.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure that's what's wrong?"

I stood silent for a second, contemplating on how- if- I should word it all. I didn't want Trunks to worry, especially not about mommy and daddy. Dad was always giving him stress and Trunks was always protecting mommy when dad was away; sometimes even _from _daddy.

"Daddy left." even from the moment the whimpering words came from my mouth, the tears came anyways. Trunks' eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Daddy… I saw him fighting with mommy again…and then he left with a whole bunch of bags in the car."

"Are you sure? I didn't hear them arguing."

I nodded. Trunks pulled me into his chest where I wept some more. It's a little hard to see it now, but as a young girl who just barely turned six, I somehow got the idea that it was because of me that dad left. So I was balling my eyes out all over Trunks' shirt; poor guy. I didn't want to be too loud, though, or some of my guests would hear me sobbing like a spoiled brat who didn't get everything she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I just wanted everyone to be together."

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to be apologizing for. It's dad's fault, not yours. Dad is just a little stressed, that's all."

"I shouldn't have had a party. Maybe he would have stayed."

"No. You can't think like that. It's great that you had a party. Everyone's having fun and we're all here for you; the little princess. I know I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

I smiled in his arms right there. He always had this way of making things better, of taking my fears and turning them into laughs. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, of course.

"C'mon, now. No crying. How about we go back downstairs and open some presents? That sound good?"

"M-hm."

He picked me up without any effort at all. Mommy told me how heavy I'd been getting. After all, I grew out of my stroller some time ago. But mommy wasn't a warrior like Trunks or daddy. As he carried me back down, I wiped any evidence of tears or snot from my face and buried myself in the warmth of my brother's arms.

"I found the birthday girl." he announced when we entered the living room. I was greeted with everyone's smiles, but for some reason I don't quite recall, I grew timid. I hid my face in Trunks' shirt and the grown ups thought it was cute. That was more frightening than anything at the time, at least in my mind it was; when grown ups thought your insecurities and fears were adorable.

"Someone's a little shy." teased Goku. "Maybe some of that delicious, chocolate cake would bring her around!"

"For once in your life, Goku, would you get your mind off of your stomach?" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but it just looks _so _good!"

"Oh, Goku."

"Actually," came mom from the head of the table, "that's not a bad idea. Cake time, everyone! Come and get it!"

"Yay!" my friends ran for the table with laughter.

"I want a big piece!"

"Oh, I want the corner with the flower on it!"

"Nu-uh, I want that one!"

"Calm down, calm down. Let's all sing 'happy birthday' first." mom shut off all the lights. When the voices started up, singing that same old merry tune, I couldn't help but stare at the melting wax number six atop my cake. I felt just like that; a melting candle, hardening on the sweet memories below that I forevermore addressed as the chocolate days. At six years old, someone already had to put that flame out or I was a goner.

The song felt like it lasted an eternity. Finally, someone awoke me from my daze when they shouted for me to make a wish. I wondered if birthday wishes worked like dragon ball wishes did. Like maybe I had to gather a certain amount of candles or have a certain number of birthdays, then confide my desires to some birthday-wish-master. Either way, I wouldn't know exactly what I wanted. I wished dad would've come back, I wished he would've loved me like Goten's, Pan's, or Marron's fathers, or at least said "good morning, princess" or "happy birthday, Bra", I wished he wouldn't be so mean to mommy, I wished I had a new daddy, I wished…

I blew out the candle in one big huff. They all clapped for me and the lights came on. Mom took out the candle, but I still watched as the faint smoke- my wish- floated up into the air to be heard by the giant birthday-wish-master in the sky. Then everyone began bickering over cake slices and who was next. Goku, of course, was right in the middle of it.

"What'd you wish for, Bra?" Pan poked her head up from her plate with a smile.

"I can't tell you." I said with a smile.

"Why not?"

Gohan wiped icing from his daughter's cheek.

"Because if she does, then her wish might not come true."

"Oh, is that how it works?"

"Yup. Birthday wishes are special."

"I can't wait until my birthday! I'm gonna wish for a bicycle!"

"Don't tell anyone." laughed Videl.

I would never tell anyone my wish, not even after what happened the following winter. It was my one secret desire, one I feared my mom would scold me for or Trunks would think down upon. No one could know.

I wished my dad would know how I felt that day; losing someone you cared about and having them only look back at you like an insect under your shoe. I wished he'd feel every bit as sad, every bit as scared, every bit as angry and as guilty. And unlike me, the only thing to be there to tell him that everything will be ok, is that bit of denial whispering in his head.


	2. A New Daddy

A few months later, when December arrived, mom still had hope that daddy would come back. Mom told us it was temporary, that they just needed time away from each other to think things over. But she said it in a way that made me feel like she doubted that even more than I did. I didn't believe it at all. I don't think Trunks did either, even though he was hopeful. Mom insisted that they weren't getting a divorce. _Only temporary_. As if to say that one day it wouldn't be a split, it'd be a divorce? Not that I knew the difference then. If that's what it would take to make everyone stop yelling, and crying, and talking in unnerving hushed voices, then I was fine with it, actually. I just didn't want to live in everyone's moping anymore. My house used to be bright and fun, full of spontaneity. But after… it just wasn't the same.

Since that night, visitation arrangements had been made. For the first time in my life, I wasn't excited for the weekend. I stayed with mom most of the time, thankfully because of school. But every _other _weekend- because dad missed us _that _much- we went to his place. He had this new apartment that was only about a two-hour train ride away. So, mom packed up some clothes and toys for me, and gave us little baggies of snacks to last us the ride there. Trunks would always let me have the window seat. We hardly said a word on the train unless I asked him what something was when we passed by it, or what a sign said if I couldn't understand a word. But by the time December came, I already memorized the path there and eventually our rides were completely speechless.

I remember walking from the train station to daddy's apartment. It was early December, before any snow had fallen but it was plenty cold. Trunks held my hand most of the way and kept me from killing myself on the ice. We had to walk up a big hill first and then pass through this sketchy neighborhood. Normally, anyone would feel a bit scared walking through there with those dark allies, open manholes, and emaciated cats roaming around, but I had my big brother. People usually mistook him for some average high school kid, but he was a saiyan warrior (well, for the most part) and those barking drunkards would've been no match for him.

Daddy lived in a slightly nicer part of town. It was the fourth floor, and Trunks and I usually took the stairs so it would take longer to see him. We knocked on his door, our bags in hand, and waited the usual three or five minutes for daddy to let us in. He was usually sweaty from lifting his weights and what not since he couldn't use the gravity chamber anymore.

"Hey, dad." Trunks would smile.

"Yes, yes, come in."

Trunks and I shared a look, but didn't question anything. Daddy obviously didn't plan on having much company over when choosing an apartment. There were only two bedrooms, one he took for himself, and the other he turned into a sweaty, work out room. So Trunks and I slept on the futon in the living room. Yeah, 'cause that would work out in the long run when I hit puberty.

On the morning of my little "mishaps", Trunks and I woke up before daddy. We usually took advantage of moments like those by whipping out the pancake mix and syrup. We ate in front of the TV while I lounged around in my pajamas. I was so excited to see that Disney's "Pinocchio" was on so early in the morning. As much as it didn't amuse him, Trunks sat there and watched it with me beneath a warm, fluffy blanket. My favorite part was at the end of the movie when Jiminy Cricket came out and started singing "When You Wish Upon A Star". I started to hum along when daddy came groggily out of his bedroom. He gave the TV a quick and tired look and then scoffed irritably towards the kitchen.

"When your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme." sang Jiminy. That line was always my favorite.

"When you wish upon a star? Hmph, what nonsense. Bra, turn off that foolish noise." he grunted.

"But it's not over yet." I whined.

"Did you hear me ask if it were over?"

"N-No."

"Then turn it off, child."

I looked at Trunks and he gave me a nod. "Just do whatever he says" his looked instructed. With a pout, I shut off the TV and sank back into the bed. Just then I could hear the sounds of bells jingling and footsteps crunching on the morning frost outside the window. I sat up quickly thinking that maybe it was mom coming to pick us up, but instead I found the neighbors with boxes of lights and figurines. Two sons, a daughter, a mother, and a father all took part in merrily decorating their house for the holidays. A dog ran around the yard, chasing after a trail of colored lights that one of the sons was bringing around the house.

My eyes just barely perched above the window sill, but I felt like I could stare out into the whole world. I watched the mother scoop up her daughter, who looked to be about my age, and spun her around. When she stopped, the mother's eyes fell upon me, peering at their joyfulness from a window high above. The daughter's eyes followed and they both waved politely. I could feel my eyes grow wide and smile stretch from one ear to another. With an excited gasp, I waved back and then jumped down from the couch as chipper as could be.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I ran into the kitchen.

I began tugging on his shirt.

"Hn?

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

He pressed his palms onto the counter and with a grunt he said, "What, child?"

"Dad, can we decorate for Christmas? Please, please, please?"

"Your mother is not here to force me into your strange Earthling festivities. We don't even have decorations, anyways. They're all at your mother's place."

"Then can we at least go Christmas shopping? We could buy decorations at the store! And I still have to get mommy and Trunks a present! And Pan, and Marron, and Aunty Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, and everyone! I'd buy you one too, but then you'd know what it is if I went shopping with you."

"Actually," came Trunks, "I have to go pick up a few things at the store anyways. I think we should all go."

"Yeah, let's go! Please, daddy?"

Dad gave us each a good look with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fine. But only for a short time."

With that, I raced Trunks back into the living room where he then helped me into a really cute dress I had gotten for my birthday. You know, the birthday dad wasn't there for. Yeah, that one. Normally I would have had mommy help me with my hair, as she always styled it into something bouncy and adorable. But that day I was on my own. I highly doubted Trunks and dad would know anything about styling hair. So I brushed it, placed a headband in, and snapped on some shoes.

At the store, dad wasn't in any better of a mood. The store around there was huge. It had everything from toys to food, to hover cars to clothes. It was about five stories high and everywhere there was something festive. There was Hanukkah, and Christmas, and Yule, and Kwanza around every corner and in every shop. In many ways, I think that just made daddy even more peeved.

I started to run for the toy store just about the moment we walked through the doors. Trunks snatched the hood of my coat and pulled me back to his side.

"Whoa, hold on there, Bra. I can't have you getting lost, now. Just imagine what mom would do to me if I let you run off on your own in a place like this."

"Sorry." I spoke bashfully.

He smiled back at me and took my hand. The roles almost seemed opposite then. Daddy was the one who didn't want to go shopping and Trunks and I almost had to drag him around. I could see why mommy left Trunks in charge of me and not daddy. The first time we ever saw daddy's new apartment, mommy took the train with us to make sure we got their safely. With daddy right in front of her, she placed me in Trunks' arms instead of his and warned Trunks that if anything should happen, we call her immediately. I think she made a good choice.

But Trunks had to leave me then, even if just for a moment. After walking around in the mall for an hour or so, Trunks handed me off to daddy. He said he had to go look for something.

"Why can't I come with you, big brother?" I pouted.

"Because it's very personal, Bra."

"So personal you can't even tell your own father?" daddy shot him a look. I can honestly say that daddy was curious, maybe even concerned as to what his own son could have been keeping secret from him. I mean, shouldn't sons be able to confide in their fathers? You know, with those man-to-man chats and what have you? I think my dad may have even felt belittled or insulted that Trunks wouldn't go to him for advice.

"Sorry, dad." he looked down at his feet. "Bra, stay with dad, alright? I shouldn't take that long. Just behave."

I gave him a quick nod. He waved us off with the smile that I always loved. I looked over at daddy as he towered over me. I wanted to grab his hand, but I was afraid of how he'd react. Mommy always let me hold _her _hand. Suddenly, in Trunks' absence, I lost a little bit of that warm and safe feeling. I wasn't necessarily afraid of my dad, but it was kind of like that awkward moment between two conversations when you're thinking of something else to talk about with someone you don't know that well.

I noticed a long line spanning across the mall. Kids were bouncing up and down all excited and what not. Their parents gave fake smiles and some looked more irritated than my dad, which was beyond impressive at the time. Then I saw a sign; _Picture With Santa_. I remembered getting a picture with Santa the year before. I was so scared because the guy's laugh was totally not as jolly as was it in the movies and he smelt like cigarettes. I've never heard of a Christmas story where Santa smoked! Of course, mommy was there to make me feel better.

Maybe daddy would do the same. In that moment, all I wanted was to tell Santa my one Christmas wish. All I wanted was an American Girl doll; the ones that are supposed to look just like you. Mommy said that one day we'd buy a blonde one and dye her hair blue to look just like me.

I grabbed daddy's hand and tried tugging him towards the line, but he didn't budge.

"C'mon, daddy! I want a picture with Santa! I can give it to mommy as a present!"

"I am not standing in that line for two hours just to have you seated on some vile old man's lap."

It was a protective gesture and a fair fatherly attempt.

"No, daddy, it's Santa Claus! Please? I have to tell him what I want for Christmas!"

"Bra, I've been all across the galaxy and back, and I've never encountered such a thing as this 'Santa Claus'. I don't know why your mother insists on telling you such legends."

"Don't be silly, daddy. Everyone knows you can't really _see_ Santa. You only see his helpers at the stores. That's why it's called magick! He knows when you're asleep, when you're awake- and if he sees you coming, he disappears!"

"So he can sense ki, can he? What is he, some long, lost Saiyan? Well, I can sense ki as well. Still, I've never seen, smelt, and sensed this Santa unless it is some obese human with children on his lap."

"You're just mad because you're always on the naughty list."

"Naughty list? Wherever did you get such an idea?"

"Mommy." I giggled. He didn't find it very funny. Daddy pinched the bridge of his noise, clearly not wanting to have to deal with any of this.

I pulled harder.

"C'mon, daddy!"

"No, Bra."

"Daddy!"

"Bra, I said no. God, you are as stubborn as your mother."

"_Daddy_!"

"No!"

After all the tugging on his hand, my grip slipped and I found myself tumbling to the floor. I scrapped my elbows on the mall's tiled floor, but I was more hurt because of all the faces staring at me. Some big kids over by the pretzel stand were laughing, women were shocked that my dad didn't immediately help me up and they were all "awwing" and "poor babying". I could feel my face heat up and the salt in my eyes starting to swell.

"Dry your tears, Bra. You're the daughter of a saiyan, you don't cry because you had a little fall. Get up and stop your crying."

He did eventually kneel down to me, somewhat cradling me in his arms to protect me form the staring eyes. I had to keep telling myself that he wouldn't- didn't- do the same thing for Trunks when he was my age. It was just who my dad was. But no matter how I tried to tell myself that, it made me even more mad to know that's what I had to convince myself of. I hated who he was then. Why couldn't he have been like Pan's daddy? Or Marron's? Why was _I_ stuck with him?

I stood with a great glum. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, but I felt him looking down on me. He didn't mean to be so cold to me of all people. I felt it in the way he looked at me; he kind of felt bad. I was his daughter after all. I think he was just more mad because I looked a lot (well, pretty much identical) to my mom; the woman who apparently broke his teeny-tiny heart. But I didn't realize it at the time. I mean, c'mon, I was a six year old girl who after being embarrassed, was in a very pouty, very grouchy mood.

"I hate you." I muttered. I watched his expression change then from a caring sternness to something as though he were caught off-guard, but had been waiting to hear those words since I'd been born. I guess he knew himself well enough to figure that one of his kids would grow to hate him. I think he felt bad. He had to have. Maybe I couldn't sense ki like him or big brother, but I could sense a grinding pain inside him. His eyes didn't reveal much. But I was his daughter- a part of him. So maybe that was why.

Trunks came back just on time. He carried only a single bag, this one pink and girly. Dad seemed too depressed- although I'm not quite sure if that's the word I should be using- to question him about it. I just wasn't planning on saying anything at all.

"Hunh? Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, son. Now, if you're done here, we're leaving."

"But what about Bra? She hasn't gotten a present for anyone yet."

Dad shot him a look and that shut Trunks up quick. We took only a few steps when I heard my name being called from the food court.

"Bra!" a high-pitched, lisped voice caught my attention. It was Pan, standing up on a bench and waving at me intensely. "Bra, over here!"

Videl told her to sit down, but Pan was too excited to see me. It looked like they had all finished their Christmas shopping as bags were piled all around their feet. Trunks and I left daddy's side to meet up with them, and afterwards daddy grunted and kept after us.

"Vegeta? Trunks?" Gohan questioned. "What a surprise. Are you guys holiday shopping as well?"

"Well, it took some convincing, but yeah."

Gohan laughed at that, but had seen that Trunks had been looking around for someone. Probably Goten.

"Oh, sorry, Trunks. Goten is off training with my dad again. Even for the holidays, there is no time to for a break it seems."

"Well, there's an idea, Trunks. You should be training as well." daddy spoke harshly. An angry, embarrassed blush came over Trunks. He hated it when dad put him on the spot like that. "_You're not strong enough, you're not training hard enough, you must be stronger than the offspring of Kakarot_." dad would always tell him. My brother was plenty strong! I knew that well enough. I honestly felt bad for him.

"I would be off training, but I promised mom I wouldn't leave Bra alone with you for too long." Trunks shot back with a slick composure. Gohan and Videl were surprised, but gave a slight snicker.

"Tch- that disreputable woman…" father cursed.

While the grown ups continued their little chats, I tugged on Pan's arm. She almost shrieked in joy, but I put a finger to my lips in an attempt to silence her. She nodded and slid off the bench to follow me.

"Where are we going?" she squeaked when we were out of the grown ups' ears.

"Santa!" I pointed at the long line of people. "Listen, Pan, I need to go to Santa's workshop. When Santa sees me there, he'll _have_ to grant me my Christmas wish. We'll build me a new daddy in his workshop! So, when I come back, I'll have a new daddy and my mom will be happy again."

"Wow, you're super smart, Bra. Maybe I'll try that next year with a puppy. But that's a really long line. And how do you even get to the North Pole?"

"Santa's helper will take me. I'll sneak in his bag, silly."

"Oh. You're a genius!"

"I know. Now c'mon, before the grown ups know we're gone!"

We hustled alongside the long line of screaming kids, all whose parents were generous enough to let them have pictures with Santa. I couldn't help but imagine my dad as being one of them. When I got to Santa's workshop, I wondered what I'd make my new daddy look like. Maybe he'd be taller, or maybe less muscular. He'd be my mommy's prince charming; he'd have to be romantic, sweep her off her feet, and some more of that mushy stuff that mom used to watch on her Sunday soaps.

We found the mall-helper's giant red sack nesting just behind his candy cane throne. Pan scouted for the watchful elves and peered out into the eyes of the parents. If anyone was the most attentive, it was those spoiled kids on line to make sure that no one cut in front of them.

"I'll be your distraction." she smiled.

"Perfect."

"Good luck, Bra. I hope you find the right dad."

"Thanks, Pan. See you on Christmas!"

"'Kay. Feed Rudolph for me!"

"I will." I watched as Pan's black locks bounced off in front of the line. She pretended to trip and then balled her eyes out crying and screaming. Man, I loved her. With all the attention on her, I opened the sack and burrowed myself beneath wrapping papers and light boxes. I waited and waited, listening through the satin fabric. Santa's helper was tired and tried to calm Pan down. But then I heard Videl rushing over; her mother instincts immediately adhering to the cry of her child.

"Oh, Pan, my baby. Are you alright?" she cooed.

"Alright." came the head elf. "Santa's going to take a little break, kids. He'll be back soon, though. C'mon, now, Santa."

His chair creaked as the powerful man stood. The next thing I knew, boxes were tumbling on top of me and I'd been thrown over Helper Santa's great, big shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" he bellowed with a laughter. It was Santa! It really was Santa, carrying me to his workshop! Finally I could redeem myself for my birthday incident. I would make it up to mommy. I knew that turning six was a big deal, and that it also caused daddy to leave, but I would make it all better.

"This bag is a lot heavier than before," said Santa.

"Yeah, well we just need to drop it off in the janitor's disposal with the rest of your costume and we're done for the day. Mike is supposed to take over in an hour or so. You two aren't exactly the same size in gut, now are you? How about we get some coffee or something?"

"Coffee? After dealing with all those kids, I think I'm going to need a few beers."

Santa and the elf laughed. This was not the Santa I knew from the stories. Santa loved children. He loved giving presents. He didn't sound so raspy, and he certainly didn't drink beer. No, what about eggnog or a glass of milk? Images of the cigarette-smelling Santa came flooding back into my head. I was scared all of the sudden thinking that maybe this was a huge mistake. What if this Santa was just like the last one? What if daddy was right and there really was no Santa?

For the first time in months, I wanted my daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Omniscient point of view<strong>

Videl returned to the table with Pan well-cared for in her arms.

"Ah, what's this? Are those tears streaked on your face, Pan?" Gohan reached out for his daughter. "C'mere, Pan. What happened?"

"She fell." said Videl. "She must have wanted to go see Santa and tripped in front of him. I heard her from all the way over here. I don't know how she slipped away without our noticing, though."

"Our little warrior has her ways it seems. You alright, Pan?"

"Daddy!" she leapt into Gohan's arms with such force. She let out a small giggle when she could feel the warmth of his arms wrapping around her.

"I love you too, Pan." he chortled.

Trunks smiled at seeing a family so loving and together. A part of him wished for that same feeling, but he also knew it was a bit too late for that kind of affection with his father. However, Bra still had a chance, or so he thought. Speaking of Bra, he couldn't seem to place her whereabouts. He glanced under the table and then to all corners of the mall.

"Hey, Pan," came Trunks, "was Bra with you by any chance?"

"Bra? Who's Bra?" she teased.

Videl watched as Vegeta then took a quick look for her as well.

"Come on now, Pan. You know who she is."

Pan blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Where's Bra?" this time, Trunks pressed a little harder at the question, but was still playful enough not to make Pan feel threatened.

"Pan?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Santa took her." she pointed.

"What?"

"Uh-huh. Bra snuck into Santa's bag so she could get a new daddy at the North Pole." Pan giggled with the brightest of smiles.

"What?" Vegeta took an alert stance, his eyes scanning the area where the fat man had been sitting. Trunks and him shared one look and then bolted towards the disbanding line of jumpy kids and grumpy parents.

"Where could he have gone?" Trunks questioned.

"He couldn't have gotten far. You there, employee!" Vegeta grabbed the collar of an employee working at a smoothie stand. "You wouldn't happen to know where this 'Santa Claus' has gone by any chance, now would you?"

"I- I'm sorry, sir. I don't know. That's not my department. I just make smoothies. C-Could you let go of me now?"

"Damn!" Vegeta dropped the man with no regard for his well-being. It was at that point that he began to worry. What exactly he was worried about, he couldn't quite sort. Bra's safety, of course, and if he'd ever find her, and certainly what he'd have to tell Bulma. The only thing he was positive of was that he wouldn't be having any more children for the rest of his life once Bulma found out he'd lost their daughter.

"Emlpoyee," he looked down at the acne-covered smoothie maker with an unshakeable sternness. "Who is in charge here?"

"Uh, the chief of security, sir."

"Tell me then, where would I find this person?"

"His office is just past the second floor bathrooms, s-sir."

"Trunks," he called out his son, "continue searching the area. Do a ki scan. I shall find this chief of security."

"Right. There's just so many people around, honing in on Bra might be easier said than done."

Bulma was going to have his head for this. He could see it now; her wagging her finger and firing another round of accusations, her fists tightly cleanched and possibly beating against the thick muscles of his chest. She'd be furious- heartbroken, even. And hadn't he already broken it enough?

_Negligent_. _You should have been watching her_.

It was all so predictable, but still so inevitable. If he didn't find her, he'd have to tell her. It had been a few months since he'd called her, or even messaged her, and he gently hoped that she wouldn't answer. But he had to call her.

"That woman is going to kill me…" he muttered, shoving open the security office door.


	3. Lost In The City

I was being thrown from wall to wall, crashing into all the objects around me. Loud thuds and bangs pummeled the air and my body was beginning to tire. I heard wheels come to a halt and then the engine fizzling out. The truck had pulled to a stop and all the packages came toppling down on top of me. I had to get out of there. I had to go home and hug my brother, tell my dad I was sorry.

Great arms lifted up the door and began removing packages with a heavy grunts. After he threw a couple out, I knew I was next. The bag was pulled up, the fabric walls shrinking around me, and then I was placed on inert ground. I was out of the truck finally. It was beginning to smell like old cheese in there.

"Hey, Molo! Get over here. These packages aint gonna sort themselves out, you know." the man ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch, alright? I'm coming." Molo, apparently his name was, came trotting over.

_Sort themselves out_? Just where in the universe was I? Santa had long since abandoned the bag I'd stowed away in- probably to give the presents away- but there was no mistaking that I was officially clueless as to where I was or where I'd end up.

I waited until most of the movement around me ceased. But all around me were sounds that had been so foreign to six year old me. There was a constant hum of traffic, crowds shuffling and marching all down the roads, banging, honking, bits and pieces of conversation, crunching, tapping, Christmas music jingling, far off shouts and greetings. I certainly wasn't anywhere near my home.

I pushed my way past the boxes and wrapping papers all jammed tight in the bag. Crawling, inching my way out, I soon came rolling out from the sack and onto the unmerciful concrete like I'd been spit out of a great, velvety beast.

"What the-?" A boy who looked to be about my brother's age, whom I assumed to be Molo, gawked at my entrance. "You're not supposed to be in there! Hey, boss! There's a kid in here!"

My pulse started to race _real_ quick. My legs burst into action once I saw him approach me with a hasty movement. I dipped out of there like there was no stopping me. I was six, damn it! Wouldn't you be type scared if an ugly, flabby teenager boy who looked like he stabbed small animals for fun in the dismal abyss of his room was coming at you like that? Don't even try to lie.

I tumbled over some small packages and he grabbed my ankle.

"Boss! Boss!" he tried to pull me. "We've got ourselves another stow away!"

Panic set into me. Luckily, however, I was the daughter of a saiyan. My genes kicked in and I planted a solid foot right into the boy's face. He hollered, letting go to nurse his face, and I bolted. He stopped chasing me when I crossed the street as if he were on a leash that denied him to pursue me. I dashed until I could run no longer. I ended up beneath two bridges that made an 'X' in their crossing and was swarmed by skyscrapers that descended from the clouds above. The city was loud, overwhelming, but I still could not help but feel so alone. I stood in the dankest and crummiest pit I'd ever seen with abandoned shops and trash strewn almost everywhere.

My breath was loud and heavy. I think I may have even heard an echo from it. I had to take a moment, the six year old that I was, and think as logically, as rationally, and as calmly as I was capable of then. In the end, it didn't work out so well. Then my stomach let out a terrible cry. Oh gosh, I hadn't eaten since those moist, warm, breakfast pancakes that I drowned in syrup while snuggled under my fluffy comforter with Trunks. My hunger strengthened my sense of smell. I began hounding the scent of tender beef cooking, and some glazed, cinnamon-y treat cooling from some bakery.

My nose lead me to a man selling hot dogs and delights from his mobile store. A café selling all the best things you could imagine was right across the street from him too. I hadn't quite thought of it until I saw some lady pay him for a cheeseburger; how was I going to pay for it, if I was going to at all? And if not, how was I going to take it? That hunger in me pushed me into the first criminal thoughts I ever had as a person. And I was dead serious about it too. I missed mommy and Trunks then, a little bit of daddy too. They had always made sure I was fed, even if it was nasty broccoli sometimes.

But there was hardly anything in the world I wanted more in those few moments than the steaming cup of hot chocolate staring me down from the hot dog stand. I think the man who owned it spotted me practically drooling and he coughed something like "scram" or "skedaddle" at me.

"Oh no, not again." his flabby lips cursed at me. "I'm tired of you kids always stealing my food. You scare away my customers. Don't you hear? There aint nothing for here! Go back home to mommy, girlie."

If he only knew.

"What?"

"You kids are always trying to steal my goods. Oh, but I know you've been sent to distract me while your little buddies rummage through my food. I've never seen you before, but don't think you can fool me so easily. So, tell me, where is he hiding?"

"Wh-What? I…I don't know what you-"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is that little monkey boy and your brat leader?"

"Um…."

"That's it, girlie! You scram! Get out of here before I call the cops!"

A splash of hot chocolate tore his attention off of me. He spun around and met the smirks of a whole band of kids. They all had armfuls of hot dogs, condiments, sodas, donuts, you name it. Some of the kids appeared human like me, and others were aliens. But none of them looked all that old. Some may have been around my age, with the exception of a few older kids. But I didn't think any of them were teenagers quite yet.

"Why you!" he grumbled fiercely back towards me. His face turned as red as my dress and veins bulged all along his brow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was turning super saiyan! He lifted his hands in the air and came towards me like one huge boulder tumbling down a steep hill. Just when I thought I was about to be pummeled by this incredibly hairy man, I felt arms snag me from the ground and scoop me into the air. I felt like I'd been soaring! I was lifted onto the roof of the café with a boy's dirty arms enfolding around me.

"Still falling for that same old trick, eh Botis? "the boy called down to him with a superiority I recognized only in my dad. "You never change, do you? But I've never seen you come after an innocent young girl before. Maybe you're still capable of surprising us."

"Why you little brat! If you had a mother, I'd send you crying back to her!"

"If I had a mother, I wouldn't be here smuggling from suckers like you."

"That's it!" Botis threw down his fork. "I'm calling the police! I'm tired of you snotty orphans always stealing from me. Now you come down here and-"

The boy sighed and ignored him, turning to face me. I soaked up his image like mommy told me all girls should do before they even consider a guy. He had chocolate brown eyes which compensated for the fact that he smelt like the streets, and was complemented by his disheveled pumpernickel hair. He was taller than me by far and with muscular arms, but neither of those two components could compare to my big brother. One glance at his clothes and I could assume that he didn't change them much; some torn denim jeans all blotched up with multicolored stains, beat up old converse, a baggy green wife beater, and a grey hoodie that the winter's bitterness would surely chew to shreds.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I've got me a banquet to attend." he said.

"Hunh? W-Wait! Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone!"

"Sorry, pretty lady, but there's nothing I can do. But I must thank you, though. Without you, me and the boys probably wouldn't be eating tonight. That's why it pains me to not be able to share some of the bountiful feast with such a pretty face like yourself…um…what'd you say your name was again?"

"I never told you. My name is Bra."

"Bra. Yes. Well, it's been fun, Bra. See you around sometime."

And with that, he leapt from one roof to another like I'd only seen my daddy and uncle Goku do.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shrieked at him. "You can't leave me! That's my food! I got you that!"

But I felt like I was yelling at shadows. The kids all snickered off and I'd not been able to spot the boy who rescued me. I was so fed up. This was the age at which my attitude seriously took root. I would not be treated that way, that I was quite sure of. My body was bruised and tired and hungry, I'd been yelled at by adults all day, I had no idea where I was, and I was not about to let that somewhat handsome Neanderthal run off with my dinner. I was the daughter of saiyan and I would not tolerate such disrespect and from a lowly mongrel like him!

With a growl of frustration, I pushed off towards the ladder attached to the building and climbed down towards the sidewalk. I nearly dodged the hot dog man when I could finally plant my feet on the ground again. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me, chasing after my meal, that boy, and his misfit gang.

A police car screamed past me. Normally I wouldn't have been afraid of the cops. I knew they were there to protect me and enforce the laws, but on the streets and so misunderstood, alone and running, I felt terrified of them. It seemed like there were no adults whom I could trust, who wouldn't yell at me or tell me to beat it. They didn't care if you were a kid. You were a beggar and you just weren't one of them.

The trail grew cold. I didn't even know if I'd ever find them again, maybe I just felt like running because I was scared or hurt or wanted appear brave by chasing after them. The sun was almost completely gone by that time. I was lost. Well, _more_ lost. I ended my search near yet another bridge that held the citizens up above a river that looked and smelled like pure sewage. The world got colder and my coat just wasn't strong enough to resist. I could see my breath in the dimming light as puffs of misery and tiredness.

What I wouldn't have given to be in the warmth of my home. Hell, even daddy's sweaty apartment was better than under that bridge. The reality of it sunk into me then. I was lost, far away from home, hungry, and may have never seen my family ever again. Every noise then put me deeper inside myself, every shadow made me jump a little and made me regret ever leaving daddy's side.

So I cried.

I plopped my knees into the icy curb and sobbed like the frightened, stupid, baby I was. And then I thought about that. I _was_ a baby who just pretended to be grown up at times. I was my mom's baby, my dad's, and Trunks' baby sister. And maybe they'd never see their baby ever again. What would mommy do when she found out her baby was missing? Or Trunks? Would daddy care? Would he miss me? Was that look he'd given me in the mall, that one so full of surprise and regret- was that all the proof I failed to recognize as the love he had for me? The look he gave me when I'd told him I hated him?

"Well, well." A voice echoed in the dumpy vastness around me. "I guess sometime is now and _this _is around."

"Hunh?" my watery eyes met the boy's again.

"I did say we'd meet again, remember? But I didn't think it would be this soon. What'd you do, track us down?"

"Yes. Because you stole my food!"

"Oh, don't start that again, miss Bra. Look, I didn't steal your food. I stole Botis'. And, also, you wouldn't have even been able to get the food on your own. Therefore, it was entirely never yours."

"But…I…"

"Exactly. Man, you're not from around here, are you?"

I stood motionless in my frustration. I wanted to give him a good whack over the head like how mommy punished Trunks when he was sexting a girl.

"Ohhh so you won't talk to me now?"

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"Oh, your _mommy_. Right, right, right." he play chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought you were alone in the big city. You know, abandoned, thrown out, a run away, the works. My bad."

Silence. My fists tightened.

"So, where is your mommy, Bra?"

"She…she…I'm lost."

"Thought so. I mean, you're not very street savvy at all."

I took that moment of his tenderness to brush the remaining tears from my cheeks. He watched me do so with care, maybe even with something a little like sympathy too.

"You…ok?"

"I don't know."

"Tell you what," he leapt to my side and put his arm around me, "how 'bout you come stay with me and the gang? We'll fix you up a nice burger or two and say…we work out a deal over a nice cup of hot chocolate?"

"A deal?" I allowed him to escort me under the bridge.

"Yup. A deal. See, if there's one thing you gotta learn right quick up here in the big city, it's that nothing in this world is free. And, I'll be honest, we may not be ten years old just yet, but we understand that you'll never make it out here if you don't know that."

He lead me past some of his pals; his gang of squalid looking homeless kids. There were only two girls from what I saw in the darkness, but even they looked a wreck.

"See here, this is Monkey. My main man has been living out here on the streets since as long as he can remember. His parents were drunkards, dumped him out on the streets when they drank so much they forgot they'd even had a son. He's free now; a little hungry and dirty at times, but free. That's the price you gotta pay. And Scope over there, don't even get me started on her. She's got more problems than the number of school days I've missed. Freedom don't come cheap. Nor does our hospitality. I mean, not just anyone can bunk with the Rat Tails and not give anything in return. You see what I mean?"

"I guess so."

"I like you, Bra. You've gotta little spark that most of us street walkers don't get for a while out here. We might even be able to use you in our gang. See, you're real small and tiny. That might come in handy one day."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh…ok then."

* * *

><p><strong>Omniscient Point of View<strong>

"Oh God." Bulma blew her nose into a tissue. "How could this have happened?"

"There, there." cooed Chi-Chi, "I'm sure Bra is just fine."

"How could I have married such an idiot? Oh God, why?"

Chi-Chi sat condolingly beside Bulma, giving her a rub or a hand whenever necessary. Goku and Chi-Chi were the first ones Bulma called once she got off the phone with her son. She needed some one to keep her feet on the ground, someone to comfort and condole her. Since getting off the phone, she'd been nothing but hysterical. Goku waited idly by the window for the arrival of Trunks and Vegeta.

"Would you like me to get you something?" Bunny waltzed over with a tray of sweets and teas. Bulma shook her head.

"No, I would like Vegeta's head mounted above my fireplace and my baby brought back home! Ugh, I should have _never _let them go to his place! I knew it was a bad idea, God, I knew it. Since when was Vegeta ever capable of parenting without my assistance?"

"Bulma, please…"

"He lost our daughter- our baby girl! Oh, Bra…where are you?" she covered her eyes and sobbed more desperately then.

"They're here." Goku warned.

Everyone stood up straight. The room became so quiet that the sound of Trunks and Vegeta closing the car doors could have been misconstrued with trees falling. Even Bulma managed to stifle her sniffles and tears. Everyone gathered around her for support and protection, probably half-expecting for this reunion to end with blood.

In stepped Trunks with Vegeta following closely behind. Bulma sucked in a breath of tense air when her bright blue eyes snagged Vegeta's. No one could say anything. No one greeted, no one smiled. No one released the breath they'd been holding.

Bulma then stormed over to Vegeta with a quick jolt that surprised everyone around her. She growled furiously and raised her hand high, giving Vegeta one huge slap across the face. He hardly moved a muscle. It seemed that he'd almost been expecting it.

"You…oh….ugh!" she tried to form words on and off again. "H-How…How could you have let this happen?"

Vegeta's face twitched when Bulma broke out crying on his chest. To most, he would have seemed indifferent, cold, and distant. But to Bulma, who knew him better than anyone in the universe, he may as well have been sobbing. She saw it in the way his gaze hovered just above the floor, the way his brow creased with an ease. He took his wife's hands in his and she didn't resist like she'd planned to.

"Our daughter is missing." she cried. "Oh, Vegeta, what do we do?"

"We find her." he said solemnly. "We bring her home."


End file.
